memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Kamarag
Colonel Kamarag was the Klingon Ambassador to the United Federation of Planets in the late 23rd century. In 2269, Kamarag was the head of the House that bore his name. At Kamarag's insistence, Kobyk, son of Goryq, a member of the House, was forced to hire his own brother, Sorkav, as security chief for the dilithium mine which Kobyk ran. Kobyk dared not disobey Kamarag (despite the brothers' mutual dislike), since Kamarag's word was law and Kamarag would certainly make life very difficult for Kobyk if he had protested. ( ) At some point prior to 2286, Kamarag obtained his formal appointment as Klingon ambassador to the Federation allegedly by killing his immediate predecessor in one-on-one personal combat — according to Kamarag, the previous ambassador was a "superb warrior." ( ) Kamarag famously argued before the Federation Council for the extradition of Federation Starfleet Admiral James T. Kirk and most of the senior officers of the to the Klingon Empire after the destruction of the Genesis Planet and the development of the Genesis Device in 2286. He was opposed in this debate by Federation Ambassador-at-large Sarek of Vulcan. ( ; ) :The ''Star Trek IV Sourcebook Update FASA supplement identifies this character as Kiltarc zantai-Neygebh.'' The Klingon government was highly displeased that Kirk and his crew were pardoned of all crimes, and Kamarag declared in the chambers of the Federation Council that there would be no peace as long as Kirk lived. In 2287, the government authorized Kamarag to put a price on the head of Kirk, which some members of the Council saw as "practically a declaration of war." ( ) Kamarag argued with Vlagro, the Salla of the Nasgul, over which one of them should have Kirk. Both agreed to allow Kirk to be brought to trial by the Council. ( |Cure All|Not... Sweeney!|Going, Going...|The First Thing We Do...|... Let's Kill All the Lawyers!|Trial and Error!}}) In late 2289 and early 2290, Ambassador Kamarag was the lead Klingon representative to the Federation/Klingon Peace Talks at Korvat. The Ambassador was severely injured in a terrorist attack conducted by the Albino. ( ) In 2293, Kamarag was still ambassador to the Federation following the destruction of Praxis. Kamarag argued to Federation President Ra-ghoratreii of Efros in the Presidential Office that the Empire's arrest of Kirk and Starfleet Commander Leonard McCoy for the assassination of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon, Son of Toq, was legal under interstellar law. Kamarag was later present at the writing of the Khitomer Accords and witnessed Colonel Patrick West's attempted assassination of President Ra-ghoratreii. ( ) After the Khitomer conference, Kamarag kidnapped Peter Kirk, nephew of James T. Kirk, in an attempt to sabotage Klingon-Federation peace talks, and intended to lead a squadron of ten Klingon ships into the Neutral Zone and attack Federation colonies. Though Peter managed to escape - with the aid of Kamarag's niece Valdyr, as well as Captains Kirk, Spock and Dr. McCoy - Kamarag still led his fleet into Federation space, where he faced off against the and the Romulan Bird-of-Prey , which fought alongside Enterprise after its commander was defeated in an honor duel with Ambassador Sarek; one of Kamarag's ships under Commander Keraz, who had negotiated in good faith with Sarek after a raid in Federation space, would also fight alongside the Federation vessel. Eventually, a Klingon fleet under General Korrd arrived to hunt down the renegade ambassador and his forces, and Kamarag committed suicide in the Hegh'bat rather than allow himself to be captured. ( }}) :The [[Kamarag class|''Kamarag class]] of battlecruiser in Star Trek Online is named after the ambassador.'' Alternate Timelines In an alternate timeline, Kamarag offered his sympathies on Earth's near destruction due to the Cetacean Probe to the Federation Council in 2286. At that same meeting, however, he demanded that the Federation share the secrets of the Genesis Device. ( |The Chimes at Midnight}}) External link * Category:Klingons Category:Ambassadors Category:2293 deaths